Echange
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Histoire en deux parties. Spoilers First Class. Les explications cachées de "comment" Raven a réussi à embrasser Erik.  Un Erik/Charles evidemment !  Partie II se passe avant partie I
1. Chapter 1

**Echange**

Seul le crépitement de la cheminée venait perturber le silence qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. Il faisait à présent nuit et les autres mutants, épuisés par leur journée d'entraînement avaient été se coucher après les onze coups de l'horloge. Charles s'était installé sur un des canapés dont la couleur crème le calmait chaque fois qu'il prenait un livre pour y bouquiner entre ses confortables coussins. Un soupir de contentement sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les esprit de « ses » enfants s'enfouir à travers les rêves et le sommeil. La journée avait été longue et harassante. Entre Banshee qui essayait de voler dans la cuisine, Havok qui avait finalement détruit la moitié du toit de la demeure à cause de son hoquet, Hank qui s'était pris un fameux râteau de la part de Raven et Raven qui refaisait un complexe sur son physique... Le résultat avait été peu probant mais fut finalement sous contrôle. Bien sûr, il avait fallu beaucoup crier et usé d'une patience qui se tarissait de minute en minute. De temps en temps, Charles se demandait si cela avait été une bonne idée de se projeter dans une carrière aussi dure que tuteur. Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux pour y mettre un semblant d'ordre mais n'arriva qu'à les ébouriffer encore un peu plus. Son livre sur les genoux, les jambes croisées, le télépathe prit une grande inspiration. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans la pièce à pas feutré.

- Un rat de laboratoire et maintenant un rat de bibliothèque. Tu as vraiment tout de ce joli rongeur, Charles.

Le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre qu'Erik, se tenait à travers l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il portait son éternel col roulé noir qui saillait sa musculature et tenait dans sa main une bouteille de champagne ainsi que deux flûtes sorties d'un des innombrables placards de la maison. Charles haussa les sourcils en le voyant s'approcher doucement, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le canapé qui lui faisait face.

- Nous fêtons quelque chose ? Demanda le professeur. La bataille finale ne se passe que dans quelques jours tu sais.

- Justement. Profitons de ces instants.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ça, Erik. Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

Le précité évita de répondre, se courbant à moitié pour ouvrir la bouteille et verser le liquide doré dans les deux verres. Bien qu'ils soient tout les deux habitués à boire de l'alcool, Charles s'inquiéta un instant sur sa sobriété, vu qu'il avait déjà bu trois verres de whisky après le dîner. Mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire et laissa faire son ami lui servir ce breuvage avec un regard inquisiteur. Il faillit porter ses deux doigts vers sa tempe mais arrêta son geste lorsqu'il se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite à Erik. Ne jamais lire dans ses pensées sans son autorisation. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si l'homme lui cachait réellement quelque chose. Enfin...C'est ce qu'il pensait.

- Lorsqu'on aura tué Shaw...

- Lorsqu'on aura ARRÊTE Shaw tu veux dire. Corrigea sèchement Charles.

Erik grimaça mais ne fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait... Enfin...

Le télépathe ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris devant ce comportement aussi étrange que rare. Qu'était-il arrivé au personnage froid, distant et égocentrique qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant ? Plus rien si ce n'était toujours le même objectif. Tuer Shaw.

- Qu'on pourrait quoi ? Encouragea-t-il en se penchant vers son interlocuteur.

- Hank m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un endroit tranquille à Cuba. Pour qu'on puisse se remettre du prochain combat. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Oui, Charles voyait absolument ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne comprenait toujours pas _pourquoi_ son ami se comportait ainsi. Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix clochait. Une teinte qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu jusqu'à ce moment là. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Erik se tenait près de lui, une main posée contre sa joue devenue rouge par la proximité.

- Qu...qu'est que... balbutia-t-il en essayant de repousser son ami faiblement.

- Mutant et fier. Assume tes sentiments. Susurra « Erik » à l'oreille de son ami.

Celui-ci comprit enfin et poussa définitivement l'homme qui tomba en arrière, le visage éclairé par un fou rire.

- Raven ! Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? S'emporta Charles en rajustant sa chemise nerveusement. Ce n'est vraiment...Vraiment pas...

- Loyal ?

La jeune mutante avait repris sa forme bleue et arborait à présent une moue boudeuse.

- Tu n'es pas loyal envers toi-même Charles. Te mentir à toi-même ne servirait à rien. J'ai bien capté ton petit manège depuis quelques jours. Je ne suis pas ta sœur pour rien tu sais.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Grinça-t-il en se levant précipitamment, ce qui fit tomber le livre qui était sur ses genoux.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha de son frère en soupirant. Elle passa son bras autours de son épaule dans un élan de tendresse.

- Tu l'aimes depuis combien de temps ?

Si l'homme aurait pu être plus rouge qu'à l'instant, ses joues auraient sûrement pris la couleur des tomates qu'ils avaient mangé la veille. Mais à présent que Raven était au courant, il ne voyait pas la nécessité de lui cacher encore quoique se soit. Il fallait seulement avouer que c'était dur de faire son coming-out aussi tard.

- Dès le premier jour. Avoua-t-il finalement, jouant mollement avec la feuille d'une plante grasse qui trônait près de le cheminée.

Les yeux de Raven s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et elle donna un faible coup de poing sur l'omoplate de son frère, l'air choquée.

- Et tu ne lui as JAMAIS rien dit ? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Je n'en peux rien si il est obnubilé par la vengeance et la perfection. Siffla Charles en lorgnant sa sœur d'un air mauvais.

Il n'avait évidemment pas raté l'épisode ou Raven et sa Némésis s'était bécoté sur le lit, quelques jours plus tôt. Celle-ci rougit. De colère et non de honte.

- Tu ignores ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

Sur ces paroles, elle laissa Charles seul et plus perplexe que jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Echange  
>Partie II<strong>

* * *

><p>Raven ravala ses larmes en hoquetant pathétiquement, caressant son peignoir immaculé sans savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent. Pas question d'aller en parler à Charles. Il ne pourrait comprendre sa tristesse ni sa colère. La jeune mutante fixa intensément la seringue remplie d'un sérum vert qui luisait sous la lumière. Finalement, elle prit l'objet avec vivacité puis le jeta contre un mur. Un liquide suintant se déversa des débris et vint tacher le tapis qui couvrait le sol.<p>

- Tant pis. Pensa Raven en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de manche.

Le ciel à travers sa fenêtre lui sembla alors tout d'un coup menaçant et elle se dépêcha de tirer les rideaux. Elle se regarda à travers la glace, frappée par son apparence. Qui avait-il de mal à vouloir se sentir normal ? Où était finalement la normalité ? Son reflet lui montrait le visage poupon d'une jeune adolescente aux traits ronds et généreux, marqués par de longues vrilles laissées par les larmes. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.  
>Erik.<br>Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment montré une affection pour quelqu'un d'autre que Charles, il avait semblé à la jeune fille qu'il s'intéressait étrangement à son cas. Ces derniers temps avaient été plutôt dur pour tout le monde et elle hésita un instant à lui rendre une petite visite nocturne. Surtout que lorsqu'elle était passée par le grand salon, là où étaient habituellement Erik et Charles, il lui avait semblé avoir entendu des éclats de voix plutôt mécontents. Raven serra les poings, prenant enfin sa décision. Ce soir, il fallait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache deux choses.

Dehors, la pluie battait à présent la lande, créant presque un vacarme assourdissant. La chambre d'Erik n'était pas très loin de la sienne mais il sembla à Raven que c'était à des kilomètres. Enfin arrivée devant la porte, elle s'immobilisa, se mordit les lèvres, puis toqua finalement contre le bois brun de la porte. Quelques minutes passèrent. Personne ne répondait. Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge lui apprit que minuit était passée. Mais à tout les coups, Erik était encore en train de jouer aux échecs avec Charles. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, ouvrant brutalement la porte qui lui faisait face. L'intérieur de la chambre lui parut presque impersonnel. Rien n'aurait put montrer que quelqu'un vivait dans cette pièce, si ce n'était la veste d'Erik. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Raven se déshabilla et plaça son peignoir sur l'une des chaises qui traînait près du lit. Soudain frileuse, la mutante s'installa dans les draps qui respiraient le linge propre.  
>Inutilisé...<br>Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Ce fut au bout d'une bonne demi-heure qu'elle entendit les pas lourds du contrôleur de métal. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant place à l'homme dont les traits étaient tirés par la fatigué et l'énervement.

- Quelle surprise. Dit-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Raven fut légèrement étonnée par son comportement aussi froid.

- Elle te plaît ?

Sans un regard pour l'adolescente, Erik se déplaça jusqu'à son bureau où était posé une carafe remplie d'eau et se servit, impavide. Il aurait pu très bien en rester là mais il rajouta, presque par défis :

- Peut être dans quelques années...

Dans son dos, il put entendre les écailles de Raven se mettre en action.

- Comme ça ? Fit une voix plus grave et sensuelle.

L'homme se retourna et fit face à Raven mais qui avait pris au moins une bonne dizaine d'années en plus.

- Je préfère la vraie Raven.

Cette dernière réitéra son geste et se transforma en adolescente aux cheveux dorés.

- J'ai dit... La vraie Raven.

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit soudain perdu. Peu de gens, voir quasi personne ne lui avait dit que son physique de « monstre de foire » était plus agréable à voir qu'une jeune femme plantureuse et à la peau normale. Lorsqu'elle prit son apparence initiale, son courage s'échappa doucement de son corps. Raven put alors entendre l'homme s'approcher et dire d'une voix calme.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ton corps, Raven. Tu es magnifique comme tu es. Tu es... parfaite.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de celle-ci puis elle se pencha vers l'homme et lui murmura dans l'oreille, ses paroles remplies de malice.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu honte de tes sentiments ?

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit, Raven prit l'apparence de Charles et planta ses lèvres contre celle d'Erik. Certes, la méthode était un peu vicieuse mais toujours efficace. L'homme se laissa faire, bien qu'un peu réticent. Il était certain sur un point. Raven était douée. Elle pouvait reproduire le physique de Charles. L'odeur de Charles. Les mimiques de Charles. Les lèvres de Charles... Mais pouvait-elle reproduire ses sentiments ? Erik mit fin au baiser en poussant la métamorphe en soupirant.

- Je te jure que si tu vas lui répéter ce qu'il s'est passé...

Raven reprit sa forme et lança un grand sourire à son vis-à-vis. Il était évident qu'elle ne dirait rien à Charles. Mais Erik se demanda un instant si ce dernier arriverait à voir, à voir combien il regrettait avoir embrassé une illusion éphémère à la place d'une réalité bien plus agréable.


End file.
